


Espresso

by Shuben



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuben/pseuds/Shuben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di awali dengan interlude sebuah kopi pekat dalam cangkir, kisah ini dimulai kembali. Bukan dari awal, namun dari tengah cerita, karena resolusi telah terbentuk dari pekatnya isi si cangkir bundar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espresso

**Author's Note:**

> Shuben present  
> Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Terinspirasi dari novel Tango karya Goo Hye Sun

_Semuanya berawal dari kopi._

_Sejentik pemantik kasat mata telah menyulut api._

_Membuat dua orang itu menjauh dan mengepak barang masing-masing sebelum pergi._

_Namun salah satu dari mereka kembali, juga karena kopi._

_Di awali dengan interlude sebuah kopi pekat dalam cangkir, kisah ini dimulai kembali._

_Bukan dari awal, namun dari tengah cerita, karena resolusi telah terbentuk dari pekatnya isi si cangkir bundar._

 

Aroma pekat kopi seduh mengisi seluruh dapur, serta menjalar hingga ke ruang duduk. Harum khas biskuit cokelat yang baru terpanggang mengisi seluruh penjuru rumah, menyebarkan aroma manis dan khas dari campuran adonan tepung cokelat dan gula.

Natalia Arlovskaya menggeram di antara tumpukan piring dan loyang-loyang alumunium yang berjejalan di westafel, mengemasi biskuit demi biskuit cokelat itu dengan sebuah kemasan plastik bening tanpa pola. Seutas pita biru tua menutup kemasan itu dengan sebuah ikatan berbentuk dua kelopak bunga yang sempurna—meskipun ikatan itu akan tampak lebih sempurna jika si wanita mengikatnya dengan senyuman.

Tidak luput, sebuah suara menyeletuk saat kemasan kelimabelas dan geraman kesepuluh meluncur, "Berhentilah menggeram sebelum pelatuk itu kutarik, Nats," tepat setelah cangkir kopi dan piring tatakan saling beradu hingga berdenting ' _ting_ ' saat jam menyentuh pukul tujuh.

Sebungkus biskuit remuk.

Repetan gerutu meluncur.

Pisau bertemu dengan talenan kayu sementara pantat cangkir beradu dengan wadah keramik biru.

Tidak ada suara lagi setelah itu, yang ada hanyalah suara tapak kaki yang menjauh seiring dengan pintu yang terhempas hingga menubruk bata tembok.

Sepi.

Hanya ada wangi kopi.

Sekali lagi, gerutu dan dengus melesat—

—dengan lemparan pisau yang menancap di kusen jendela.

* * *

Aroma kopi mengawali fajar dan aroma kopi pula yang mengawali senja.

Tanpa perlu dilihat lamat-lamat, uap tipis dari genangan pekat itu kalah banyak dengan kumulus awan yang berimpel rapat menutupi kemilau matahari senja berwarna jingga.

Kali ini tidak ada aroma manis khas gula yang menghiasi ruang duduk bercorak biru pucat itu. Yang ada hanyalah aroma pekat dan pahit khas kopi  _espresso_  dari sebuah mesin penggiling biji serta cangkir putih berlukis naga, serta dua muda-mudi yang duduk-duduk berhadapan dan menolak bertatapan. Sebuah asbak ditaruh di tengah-tengah meja, bulat dan putih dengan sebungkus rokok dan pematik di ruang cekungnya.

Alfred F. Jones terpaku pada cangkir kopinya, mengambil sendok tembaga kecil dari wadah keramik—tatakan kopinya—dan mencelupkannya ke dalam secangkir cairan hitam pekat itu. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya mengepit sendok tembaga itu dan mengaduk-aduk kopi yang beriak dan memecahkan cerminan dirinya.

Rasa kopi sama seperti warna kopi itu sendiri. Pekat dan pahit. Orang yang membuat kopi tidak akan tahu itu. Hanya orang yang minum kopi yang tahu rasa pahit itu—juga rasa asam saat kopi itu terjun dari rongga mulut menuju tenggorokan yang kering.

Hanya ada secangkir kopi di meja rendah berbentuk bundar itu—milik Alfred, karena Natalia tidak minum kopi.

Wanita itu tidak bisa meminumnya karena tidak tahu caranya, dan itu adalah hal yang tidak perlu diketahui. Wanita itu tidak bisa menyeduh kopi dan hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa memahami kopi.

Natalia sama sekali tidak menyukai rasa pahit yang tertinggal di mulut dan tenggorokannya. Rasanya begitu pahit, seperti obat. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak memahaminya, terlebih lagi mencoba terbiasanya dengannya.

Alfred tengah menimbang-nimbang bersama secangkir minuman kesayangannya, sebelum bangkit berdiri dan menyeduhkan secangkir  _espresso_  dengan cara terbaik yang ia ketahui dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan hidung Natalia,

"Minum," tuturnya sambil menjejalkan cangkir itu di tangan Natalia—sementara wanita itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat dan wajah ditekuk,

"—Maksudmu?"

"Ini... untukmu..." ujar Alfred kaku sambil balas menatap Natalia. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Natalia, dan menjejalkan paksa  _espresso_  itu. Wanita itu mendengus dan menaruh kasar cangkir itu di atas meja rendah sambil bersidekap.

Geraman meluncur.

"Kau tidak ingat. Aku tidak suka kopi," Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang dilontarkan dengan nada setajam belati yang baru diasah.

"Minum."

Alfred berteriak, tanpa tanda seru dan tanpa emosi. Hanya perintah dingin yang keras, seperti bentakan tanpa amarah. Pria itu mengambil cangkirnya sendiri dan mengangkatnya—sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir cangkir yang panas.

Natalia memutar bola matanya, namun wanita itu tidak menolak. Tangan wanita itu mengambil sendok tembaga di sisi gelas dan memainkan gula kubus berwarna hitam kemerahan dari wadah gula bening dari kaca plastik—sebelum menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut dan ke dalam cankir gendutnya.

Alfred mencemooh, meledek Natalia dengan sebutan udik dan kampung dengan setengah tertawa dan setengah mendengus. Namun wanita itu hanya memandang Alfred sekilas dan selanjutnya dihabiskan dengan bergeming seolah tuli dan bisu.

" _Kopi adalah kenyataan,_ Nats _. Sementara rasa manis adalah sebuah cara untuk menghindari kenyataan_ —

"— _Fantasi_."

* * *

Natalia tidak mengerti dan tidak tertarik dengan perkataan Alfred. Wanita itu sangat benci jika Alfred mengungkit-ungkit perihal kopi dan kenyataan.

"Alfred, aku tidak cocok. Aku tidak cocok dengan kopi yang ingin kau ajarkan padaku." Natalia dapat mendengar napasnya yang menderu dengan kedua cuping kupingnya. Wanita itu memandang dingin  _espresso_ yang tersaji di cangkir berukir naga biru—cangkir miliknya.

"Kopi adalah kenyataan," ujar Alfred sambil memandangi  _espresso_  dalam cangkir miliknya dengan serius. "Rasa pahit itu adalah sebuah kenyataan, sementara rasa manis hanyalah sebuah khayalan dan fantasia—"

"Berhentilah membicarakan kenyataan dan fantasi," sela Natalia dengan dingin, "yang aku butuhkan adalah; kau keluar dari rumah ini saat ini ju—"

"—Dengarkan aku!" interupsi Alfred keras, membanting cangkir berukir naga merah dalam genggamannya yang tinggal setengah ke atas meja. Pria itu bangkit dari atas sofa merah dan menatap Natalia dengan napas yang memburu.

"Rasa pahit kopi adalah kenyataan, namun..." Alfred berhenti sejenak dan menimbang-nimbang untuk mengatakannya. Pria itu menatap Natalia sekilas, sebelum menatap kopi manis Natalia yang masih utuh.

"Namun?" Natalia memancing, mengambil secangkir kopi manisnya dan menenggaknya lamat-lamat.

"Namun rasa aku merasa kalau  _rasa pahit yang tidak asing ini perlahan-lahan akan berubah menjadi manis_."

Alfred terdiam.

Natalia membisu.

Yang terdengar hanyalah detik jam dinding yang senantiasa bertalu.

"Bagiku manis adalah rasa yang asing, sama seperti dirimu. Aku tidak menyukainya, namun tidak membencinya. Aku tidak mengharapkannya, namun justru kurindukan apabila rasa kopi mulai sepat dan menjemukan.

"Bagiku, kau adalah rasa manis, Natalia. Asing, namun menjauh darimu sama saja membunuhku perlahan-lahan. Sama saja menjejalkan diriku terus-menerus pada candu, layaknya nikotin dan kafein," suara Alfred berhenti sejenak dan pria itu memandang Natalia.

Pria itu beringsut mendekati Natalia, dan menggenggam tangan wanita itu, "Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya sambil menatap telaga biru milik Natalia, "tolong jangan menyuruhku menjauh lagi darimu. Jangan, karena kau adalah manis dari pahitku."

"Karena hidup adalah kenyataan yang berpadu dengan fantasi, dan membuat napas baru."

* * *

Mereka sudah cukup menikmati segalanya.

Rasa pahit kopi  _espresso_  buatan Alfred.

Rasa manis gula kubus yang berwarna kecokelatan yang mudah lumer.

Kenyataan—

—dan fantasi.

Rasa asing yang mulai familiar dan familiar yang mulai terasing.

Di dalam secangkir  _espresso_  dan sewadah gula kubus,

Mereka menemukan hidup.


End file.
